


Dress Up

by marinswish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, пойман с поличным
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinswish/pseuds/marinswish
Summary: Скалли подумала, что Малдер уехал из города на целый день, поэтому она позволила себе кое-чего лишнего в его квартире. Не то чтобы он сильно жаловался.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 6





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dress Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664116) by [OnlyTheInevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable). 



Честно говоря, Скалли видела больше доказательств существования инопланетян, чем Малдера, добровольно уходящего в отпуск за все семь лет, пока они были напарниками. Именно поэтому, как только он попросил ее покормить рыбок и забрать почту, пока его не будет в городе, она была более чем готова помочь ему. Он это заслужил.

Плюс, его отпуск означал, что ей тоже удастся отдохнуть.

Видимо, в паре городов отсюда проходит какое-то рок-н-ролльное лазерное шоу, и он решил взять пару дней выходных, чтобы поехать и посмотреть его. Ей не удалось разобраться в деталях из-за безудержного энтузиазма Малдера. _Это же сочетание хэви-метала и светового шоу, Скалли. Да ладно тебе, это мечта каждого мальчишки._ Он доблестно пытался уговорить ее поехать вместе с ним, чтобы она не упустила такой шанс, но она все равно отказалась. Ее ожидают целые выходные беспрерывного отдыха с книжкой в руках.

По крайней мере, так она думала. В пятницу после нескольких часов в одиночестве то самое неприятное чувство, которое она месяцами пыталась подавить, снова вернулось. Она скучала по Малдеру. Она говорила себе, это все из-за того, что она привязалась к нему за все эти годы, и поэтому его отсутствие делало ее сентиментальной. Но она знала, за этим стоит что-то большее. Неважно, как сильно ее это пугало.

Хотя она понимала, что ей недолго осталось это терпеть, когда вставляла ключ в замочную скважину, упиваясь тем фактом, что сегодня — последний раз. Уже воскресенье, и он сказал, что вернется ближе к вечеру. Скалли вошла, закрыла за собой дверь и швырнула ключи на журнальный столик. В квартире Малдера всегда было что-то успокаивающее. Наверное, все из-за того, что она наполнена его вещами, запахом и их совместными воспоминаниями. Это заставляло ее чувствовать себя ближе к нему. Она не смогла припомнить, когда это стало для нее так важно. Пока она занималась привычными хлопотами, ей захотелось слегка прибраться, чтобы сделать ему приятно. Она включила стереосистему, в которой уже стоял диск Led Zeppelin, чтобы что-то играло на фоне.

Она покормила рыбок и внимательно оглядела квартиру: она была уютной, и Скалли удивил тот факт, что Малдер, человек, обладающий тысячью безвкусных галстуков, смог сделать из этого помещения что-то вполне себе гостеприимное. За много лет она провела здесь достаточно много времени, но ощущение полного контроля над этим местом казалось ей странным. Последние два дня она приходила сюда второпях: сначала из-за встречи с мамой, а потом из-за похода к гинекологу ей приходилось спешить, но не сегодня. Она сходила в церковь и теперь у нее было полно времени.

Скалли прикусила губу и посмотрела вглубь коридора, ведущего в спальню. Это единственная комната в его доме, которую она еще не видела, и она сгорала от любопытства. Она видела ее мельком, и они даже как-то шутили про то, что за столько лет он так и не купил кровать, но ей хотелось увидеть это самой. Та ее часть, что слегка сомневалась по поводу этой затеи, сразу же переубедилась, вспомнив все те случаи, когда Малдер был в ее спальне. Пора восстанавливать справедливость.

Она прошла по коридору и толкнула деревянную дверь, за которой оказалась самая обыкновенная спальня. _Лжец_. Посреди комнаты стояла довольно большая кровать с зеркалом в верхней части конструкции. Она прошла еще немного и вдруг ощутила невероятно концентрированный запах Малдера. Судя по этому и по одежде, разбросанной по комнате, она могла предположить, что он проводит здесь достаточно много времени.

Перед кроватью стоял туалетный столик с довольно большим зеркалом, у которого она остановилась. Ей было странно видеть себя в комнате Малдера, перед его кроватью. _Ей хотелось, чтобы сейчас он был здесь и пригласил ее в это священное место_. Она заметила одну из его рубашек, небрежно лежащую на кровати, и обернулась, чтобы рассмотреть ее. Она была слегка мятая и, судя по всему, именно ее он носил в последний рабочий день перед тем, как уехать. Она подняла ее и поднесла к лицу, вдыхая все еще оставшийся аромат на ткани.

Пока Скалли держала ее у лица, она почувствовала, как подол коснулся кожи ее бедер. Она повернулась к зеркалу и заметила, какой большой казалась рубашка по сравнению с ней. Просто от этого вида ее охватило сильное желание примерить ее. Она находила в ношении мужских рубашек что-то весьма эротичное. Возможно, из-за того, что в ней ощутимо, насколько он больше, чем она, может, из-за того, как ткань окутывает ее, а может быть потому, что она возбуждалась просто-напросто от того, как сама в них выглядит. Как бы то ни было, это привело к тому, что Скалли отложила рубашку и сняла платье через голову, положив его на кровать. Она не надела бюстгальтер под это платье, поскольку оно и так довольно тесное, и это только добавляло ситуации чувственности. Хоть это и было нелепо, но она поймала себя на том, что выглянула в коридор, проверив входную дверь, чтобы убедиться, не вернулся ли неожиданно домой Малдер. Но единственным звуком, доносящимся по всей квартире, была песня Stairway to Heaven.

Одетая в черное нижнее белье и черные чулки до бедер, которые ей пришлось надеть, потому что еще не успела заняться стиркой, она схватила рубашку в возбужденном предвкушении. Она уже была расстегнута, поэтому Скалли поочередно просунула обе руки в рукава. Она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало, пока застегивала пуговицы. Скалли почувствовала, как становится мокрой от ощущения, что та же ткань, что покрывает грудную клетку Малдера, сейчас касается ее обнаженной груди; ее соски затвердели и стали видны сквозь тонкий материал.

Рубашка доходила ей чуть выше колена, и она завороженно смотрела, как застегивает каждую пуговицу, точно так же, как Малдер делал это бесчисленное количество раз до нее. Она застегнула ее до впадины между грудей, любуясь, как смотрятся обнаженные сливочно-белые ключицы. Она смотрела на себя в зеркало и предавалась собственным фантазиям. Надела бы она ее после того, как занялась любовью с Малдером? Возбудился бы он, если бы увидел ее в своей одежде? Возбудился бы он до такой степени, что стал трахать ее, не раздевая?

На какое-то мгновение она мысленно отругала себя за свою нетерпеливость и что не обратила внимание на то, как рубашка изначально лежала на кровати, но, с другой стороны, Малдер, вероятно, не придал бы большого значения тому, что она окажется не на своем месте.

Она повернула взгляд на зеркало и слегка взъерошила волосы. Скалли четко позиционировала себя, как независимую женщину, но видеть себя в его рубашке пробудило в ней что-то первобытное. Это заставило ее чувствовать, будто она его, и ее внутренности сжимались от возбуждения при одной только мысли об этом. _Она была его, если бы только он знал_.

Сделав несколько шагов назад, она приподняла подол рубашки так, чтобы было видно нижнее белье и те несколько сантиметров неприкрытого чулками бедра. Она не могла не задаться вопросом, не слишком ли нарциссично возбуждаться, глядя на саму себя, но вместо этого она решила, что всему виной фантазия о том, как ее трахает Малдер, безостановочно прокручивающаяся у нее в голове.

В конце концов она отступила от зеркала слишком далеко и, врезавшись ногами в кровать, упала на спину, сразу же встретившись со своим отражением наверху. _Вот что увидел бы Малдер, если бы бросил ее на кровать и забрался сверху._ Она немного приподнялась, чтобы оказаться посередине и положить голову на подушки, из-за которых ей казалось, будто она зарывается лицом в волосы Малдера.

Глядя в отражение, она чувствовала себя сексуальнее, чем когда-либо. Она согнула ноги в коленях, вжимая стопы в матрас, приподняла бедра и слегка задрала рубашку, чтобы видеть нижнее белье. Смотря на себя, она немного поиграла с резинкой трусиков, прежде чем провести ладонями вверх по телу, по рубашке, дойдя до мягкого пристанища своих грудей, которые она крепко сжала. Слабый стон сорвался с ее губ, и она прикусила их, чтобы не создавать лишнего шума.

Она стала опускать руки ниже, скользя по ребрам и чувствуя тепло кожи сквозь ткань. Ее дыхание участилось, и она жадно уставилась на свое отражение, чувствуя прилив сил и возбуждения при виде себя в рубашке Малдера. Она добралась до обнаженной талии и почувствовала, как поднимается и опускается ее живот. Она продолжила играть с краешком трусиков, которые, вне всяких сомнений, уже насквозь промокли. Трогать себя на его кровати, в его рубашке, думая о нем, казалось чем-то запретным, но, когда ее пальцы опустились под резинку и коснулись ноющей сердцевины, ей уже было все равно.

Она судорожно глотнула воздух и позволила голове упасть на бок, чтобы дышать в подушку рядом с ней и чувствовать его запах. Она прижала средний палец к клитору и могла поклясться, что чувствует биение своего сердца. Скалли выгнула спину, оторвавшись от матраса, и низкий стон отразился от стен комнаты.

Слишком низкий стон.

Ее глаза распахнулись, она резко приподнялась и увидела Малдера, стоящего в дверном проеме c открытым ртом и устремленным на нее взглядом. Внутри нее все рухнуло от унижения, она опустила одной рукой подол рубашки и сжала ноги вместе в жалкой попытке сохранить остатки благопристойности. Казалось, будто время остановилось, пока они смотрели друг на друга. Она ждала, что он начнет подкалывать ее, а может быть, даже ругать, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого на нее был устремлен взгляд полнейшего непонимания и напряженной сосредоточенности. Такой сокрушающий, что она не выдержала и нарушила молчание:  
— Э-это не то, на что это похоже, — ее взбесило то, как сдавленно и гортанно прозвучал ее голос.

— А на что это еще похоже? — спросил он, не сводя с нее глаз, особенно не отрывая взгляд от тех частей тела, которые были прикрыты рубашкой.

Она почувствовала, как ее щеки вспыхнули от стыда, и она понимала, что он точно знает, на что это похоже. Что это было.  
— Я просто пойду. Извини меня, — пробормотала она, соскальзывая с кровати и пытаясь игнорировать все еще продолжающуюся пульсацию внизу живота.

Она схватила платье и попыталась быстро пройти в ванную, но он мягко схватил ее за предплечье.  
— Подожди, — он не казался сердитым или испытывающим отвращение, поэтому она рискнула посмотреть на него и увидела любопытство и похоть, направленные на нее. У нее перехватило дыхание.

Стыд за то, что ее поймали с поличным, все еще давил на нее, но она не могла шевельнуться под его пристальным взглядом.  
— Я просто хотела примерить твою рубашку, — неуверенно прошептала она.

— Но зачем?

— Я…я просто хотела посмотреть, насколько она мне велика, вот и все, — _и представить, как она смотрится на мне после наших с тобой сексуальных похождений._

Он окинул ее взглядом, и ей показалось, будто прошла вечность, как будто он запоминал то, как сидела на ней каждая складка.  
— И тебе так понравилось, как она на тебе выглядит, что ты забралась на мою кровать и стала трогать себя? — его тон не был обвиняющим, но в нем прозвучало искреннее замешательство, так что она поняла, что не сможет притвориться, будто ничего не произошло.

Воздух загустел от напряжения и ей с трудом удавалось читать эмоции на его лице. Она решила довериться надежному и искреннему «Прости». Она не могла смотреть на него, потому что была смущена и знала, что ее лицо пылает. Вдобавок, какая-то ее часть готова была разрыдаться.

Рука, держащая ее предплечье, поднялась к лицу и приподняла подбородок в его сторону. В этот раз она увидела взгляд льва, уставившегося на ягненка:  
— Почему ты извиняешься?

_Это что, игра в двадцать ебаных вопросов?_  
— Потому что ты доверил мне свою квартиру, а я нарушила твое личное пространство. Малдер, правда, прости меня. Я перешла черту, — она все еще была возбуждена, и то, как его руки касались ее, совсем не улучшали ситуацию. На самом деле, она почувствовала, как еще один прилив возбуждения просочился сквозь половые губы, пропитывая трусики. Она боялась, что если пошевелится, то он почувствует ее запах.

Он шагнул к ней, и она резко вздохнула.  
— Ты не сделала ничего такого, о чем я бы не мечтал, — Скалли почувствовала, как у нее остановилось сердце, и заметила, какими расширенными были у него зрачки, — Честно говоря, ты только что воплотила одну из моих фантазий. Даже больше одной, — прошептал он, еще раз оглядывая ее тело. Затем он сделал шаг назад, отпуская ее, и ее тело чуть ли не дернулось за ним, желая его прикосновений, — Но если это все только из-за рубашки, тогда я не хочу заставлять тебя чувствовать себя неловко от моего признания, как я возбудился, увидев тебя такой.

Ее дыхание участилось, а сердце бешено заколотилось. Он только что признался, что возбужден. _Из-за нее_. Она бросила взгляд вниз и заметила то, чего не замечала раньше. У него был стояк. Сильный стояк. Должно быть, ее взгляд задержался на секунду дольше, чем нужно, потому что его голос вновь нарушил напряженное молчание в этот раз со слегка довольным тоном:  
— Но дело не только в рубашке. Так ведь?

Она просто посмотрела на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки и кивнула. Он сделал шаг навстречу к ней и протянул руку, чтобы обхватить лицо ладонью, большим пальцем мягко гладя ее кожу, пока он произносил:

— У нас есть два варианта. Вариант номер один: ты просишь меня оставить тебя наедине, я ухожу в другую комнату, чтобы ты переоделась. Ты уходишь, и я никогда не поднимаю эту тему, — как и всегда, он давал ей возможность бегства. Спасательный круг в море, в которое она сама же и бросилась, — Или ты просишь меня остаться, и мы продолжим воплощать ту фантазию, которую ты проигрывала у себя в голове, когда решила трогать себя в моей комнате, — если ее сердце начнет биться еще сильнее, она готова поклясться, у нее случится сердечный приступ. Раньше они никогда не говорили вслух о своих желаниях. Никаких пряток за невинными шутками, никаких мимоходных комментариев, никаких догадок. Это было настоящее предложение, и он смотрел ей в лицо, пытаясь понять оставит ли она все, как было, или наконец даст им сделать то, чего они всегда хотели.

Он шагнул еще ближе, и она почувствовала, как от его тела исходит тепло, его лицо склонилось к ее:  
— Но знай, какой бы вариант ты ни выбрала, я никогда не забуду, что только что увидел.

Она нервно облизнула губы и поймала его на том, как сосредоточен он был на этом движении. Она знала, какой вариант они оба хотели, чтобы она выбрала. Этому варианту не было конкуренции, учитывая, что один из них удовлетворил бы их обоих, а другой просто наложил на их отношения очередной слой сексуального напряжения. Она не хотела делать из их отношений секретный материал. Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх и осознала по печальному пониманию на его лице, что он предположил, будто она скажет ему выйти в гостиную. Она решила наглядно продемонстрировать свое решение. На сегодня достаточно слов.

Приподнявшись на цыпочки, она прижалась к нему губами в лихорадочном поцелуе, обхватывая руками его шею, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Он был шокирован внезапностью этого движения и ахнул, давая ей возможность войти языком ему в рот. Как только ее язык скользнул по его, он пришел в себя и стал отвечать на ее ласки с равносильной страстью и силой, схватив ее бедра руками и прижимая ее тело к своему. Она сразу же почувствовала его эрекцию, и это заставило жар внизу живота разгореться с новой силой.

Он шагнул вперед, из-за чего она оступилась и вновь упала на кровать, как и несколькими минутами ранее. Это заставило их поцелуй прерваться. Она лежала, тяжело дыша, наблюдая, как он стоит над ней. Он облизнул губы, пока смотрел на нее, и от этого она непроизвольно дернула бедрами. Он схватил ее под руки и уложил чуть выше, чтобы присоединиться к ней. Пока он навис над ней, смотря с нераскаявшимся восхищением, его колено было у нее между ног. Она подалась чуть вперед, прижавшись к его колену, отчаянно желая, чтобы он к ней прикоснулся, и на его лице появилось такое выражение, словно это лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Как будто он все еще сомневался, что возбуждает ее.

Она обхватила бедрами его ногу и продолжила свои движения:  
— Я думала о тебе, — сказала она, и ее голос прозвучал тихим, дрожащим шепотом. Он прижал колено чуть сильнее, и она издала стон. Поощренный ее реакцией, он стал потихоньку опускаться к ней. Рубашка задралась чуть выше талии, так что ее нижнее белье было на полном обозрении, пока она терлась о него.

Он снова прижался к ней губами, и она ощутила его дрожащее дыхание у себя на щеке, когда он выдохнул через нос. Она почувствовала, как натянутая ткань брюк коснулась ее бедра и, воодушевленная такой реакцией на нее, просунула руку между ними и полностью обхватила его ладонью, крепко сжимая через ткань, чтобы он знал, что она делает это умышленно.

Настойчивость его поцелуя вдруг куда-то исчезла, когда он застонал ей в рот, и она впитала в себя этот звук, облизывая, жадно глотая, прикусывая его губы, потом челюсть, и затем шею.

Она почувствовала, как он стал расстегивать ей пуговицы на рубашке, целуя каждый кусочек постепенно обнажаемой кожи. Как только была расстегнута последняя пуговица, он позволил ткани упасть по бокам от нее, но ни он, ни она не попытались снять рубашку полностью. Ей нравилось, что его это возбуждает так же, как и ее. Вместо этого он впился голодными губами ей в сосок и начал посасывать его, время от времени слегка проводя зубами по розовой коже, пока рукой разминал вторую грудь, периодически переключаясь между ними.

Горячее отрывистое дыхание ощущалось на ее влажной коже и добавляло интенсивности ее возбуждению. Через несколько минут она окончательно превратилась во всхлипывающее трепещущее подобие себя, и хотела ощутить его внутри больше всего на свете.  
— М-малдер…— простонала она, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Он выпустил ее сосок изо рта с причмокиванием и посмотрел на нее; его щеки пылали, а глаза были дикими от желания.  
— Хм?  
— Я хочу тебя, — тихо произнесла она, подталкивая к нему бедра, чтобы ясно дать ему понять, чего она хочет.

Его не нужно было просить дважды. Он отстранился от нее, и она тут же соскучилась по его теплу, но ей нравилось смотреть, как он срывает с себя рубашку и расстегивает ремень, избавляясь от одежды, пока наконец не оказывается перед ней полностью обнаженным, его член раскачивался из стороны в сторону и сочился, отчаянно нуждаясь в ее внимании.

Он просунул пальцы под резинку ее нижнего белья и посмотрел на нее, ожидая разрешения снять его. Она приподняла бедра в качестве ответа, и он стянул тонкую, пропитанную влагой ткань вниз по ее ногам, и ее запах мгновенно наполнил воздух. Он бросил трусики в кучу своей одежды и вновь стал двигаться вверх по ее телу, но не дошел до конца. Прежде чем она успела спросить, что он делает, он прижался губами к ее мокрой вульве, и она почувствовала, что такое рай.

Он обхватил руками ее бедра, удерживая их на месте, пока поглощал ее: язык погружался и извивался внутри нее, и вновь обвивался вокруг клитора. Она посмотрела вниз на него между своих ног и была зачарована выражением безмятежного удовольствия, украшающего его лицо. Его глаза были прикрыты, пока челюсть творила чудеса. Она откинула голову назад в ответ на одно чрезвычайно удачное движение его языка, и увидела их отражение в зеркале. Она смотрела, как поигрывают мышцы на его спине, и заметила, что он слегка трется членом о матрас, трахая ее языком. Вполне возможно, что это самое горячее зрелище, которое она видела — то, как он получает удовольствие просто от того, что доставляет его ей.

Она подняла глаза чуть выше и встретилась взглядом с самой собой: ее грудь была розово-красной от его внимания, а глаза — стеклянными от возбуждения. Она чувствовала, как невольно стала покачивать бедрами, сильнее прижимаясь к лицу Малдера, и на секунду испугалась, что ему нечем дышать, но затем он застонал, и все связные мысли покинули ее в то же мгновение.

Вибрации от его стона проникли в нее и подтолкнули к волне накатывающего оргазма. Она почувствовала, как напряглись ее ноги, а легкие жадно хватали воздух. Ее руки ринулись вниз, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Она продолжила покачиваться бедрами о его лицо, и он не останавливался, продлевая сильный оргазм, пока ее ноги буквально не задрожали у него на плечах.

Когда прошла последняя волна экстаза, ей казалось, будто она превратилась в желе — ее конечности беспорядочно раскинулись по кровати. Малдер осторожно опустил ее ноги на матрас, а затем пополз к ней. Он поцеловал ее, и она обвила руками его шею, чувствуя свой вкус на его припухших талантливых губах.

В то же самое время она ощутила, как головка его члена легко коснулась ее отверстия, и он сдавленно выдохнул. Она открыла глаза и увидела, что он смотрит на нее с искренним обожанием. Он слегка подался бедрами еще немного вперед, но не вошел в нее полностью, а только кончиком скользнул вверх-вниз по ее внутренним губам.  
— Так нормально? — спросил он, пытаясь убедиться, что на ее лице нет никакого проявления дискомфорта.

Возможно, это было ощущение эйфории, смешанное с предвкушением неизбежного соединения их тел, но она решила быть откровенной до конца:  
— Малдер, я люблю тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой. Прошу…— прошептала она, поднимая руку, чтобы нежно погладить его щеку и убрать пряди волос, падающие ему на глаза.

Гордая, в какой-то степени недоверчивая и признательная улыбка появилась на его лице, и Скалли не думала, что возможно полюбить его еще сильнее, чем она любит его прямо сейчас. Он наклонился и оставил на ее губах нежный, чистый поцелуй, прежде чем отстраниться, — Я тоже люблю тебя, Скалли.

Ее губы расплылись в сияющей улыбке, прежде чем распахнуться от всепоглощающего чувства, когда он вошел в нее. Она была так возбуждена, что он просто идеально подходил под ее изгибы. Он невероятно и всецело наполнил ее, она чувствовала, как приятно растягивается. Она сфокусировала взгляд и увидела, как Малдер, сдерживаясь, закусил губу, а затем спросил:  
— Тебе не больно? — его вопрос прозвучал, как сдавленный шепот, и у нее защемило сердце от того, каким нежным и заботливым он был с ней.

— Нет, мне хорошо, — она подняла ноги и сцепила их у него на пояснице, позволяя ему войти в нее еще глубже. Она стала толкаться бедрами навстречу ему, и он понял намек, с большей интенсивностью начав входить и выходить из нее.

Она не могла в это поверить. Это был действительно Малдер. Он был внутри нее, заполнял ее, любил ее, трогал ее, на этот раз это не были ее собственные руки, притворяющиеся им. Это было реально, и это было еще лучше, чем она когда-либо могла себе представить. Она разрывалась между всеми вариантами визуальной стимуляции: ей нравилось смотреть на них в зеркало — на сторонний угол обзора их связи. Ей нравилось смотреть между ними и видеть, как его впечатляюще большая эрекция исчезает внутри нее, видеть, как ее тело прижимается к нему. Ей нравилось смотреть на его лицо, на то, как он сжимал челюсть и хмурил брови, полностью охваченный страстью.

Глядя на его лицо, она увидела, как он поднес одну руку ко рту и облизал себе пальцы. Прежде чем она успела сформулировать хоть что-то у себя в голове, он опустил руку и начал водить пальцами по ее пульсирующему клитору. Она издала громкий стон, и ее глаза закатились чуть ли не на затылок.  
— Вот так, Скалли, — простонал он, не сводя глаз с ее вздымающегося тела.

Он стал чередовать толчки и движения пальцев таким образом, чтобы они действовали на нее одновременно, и она не могла сдержаться. Не успев даже сказать об этом, она ощутила, как сквозь нее электрическим током прошел второй оргазм.  
— О боже, Малдер, ч-черт…— всхлипнула она, и стенки ее влагалища сжались вокруг него, а ногти беспощадно впились ему в плечи.

— Скалли…— простонал он, растягивая последний слог ее имени, когда наслаждение стало слишком сильным, и его накрыло экстазом вместе с ней. Он жестко вошел в нее еще несколько раз, погружаясь в нее до самого основания и вращая бедрами, чтобы растянуть их удовольствия.

Они тряслись, дрожали о потные тела друг друга еще некоторое время, пока он не упал рядом с ней и начал восстанавливать дыхание. Она тоже тяжело дышала и, повернувшись на бок, стала рассматривать его. Он был красив, и изучал ее так же, как и она его, и у него на губах появилась довольная улыбка:

— Кстати, на тебе рубашка выглядит намного лучше.


End file.
